An Awarkdard Angel of Death
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: It is the last day of school and tea in UBER happy about it, what happens when she is on her way home from a party? Rated for language
1. Last Day

Main an intro and kind of stupid, but oh well it's will get better, hint of TXD

I don't own the characters in this chapter.

Tea sat in class and smiled. It was the last day of school and she could not wait to get out of it. She finished her final quickly and sat in class waiting as the time slowly ticked by. It went by slowly until the very last second. She smiled as Time seemed to freeze. The last second felt like eternity to me. I smiled and hoped and hollered as the last second finally passed and the bell rang.

"Well there you go class the last class of you last day that is until next year." The teacher said smiling. I got up and ran out of the room. I ran outside after putting on my walking shoes and ran to my car and got in the trunk and pulled out my days outfit. I went back into the school and changed into my fun in the sun outfit. I walked back outside and hopped in my car. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. I smiled and screamed at the top of my lungs as the stress of school had been lifted from my shoulders for the summer.

"Thank you, school is finally out." I said as I turned on my radio. I turned up the volume and on my favorite station. I started speeding as on the dark side by Eddie and the Cruisers came on. I speed down the street and smiled as I spotted Duke. I slowed down enough to be able to stop at the stop light. I smiled as I stopped right next to Dungeon boy. "Hey duke, what's up?"

"Hey Tea not much is going on with me. What about you? I seen you leave, figured you were ahead of me. Hey are you going to the big party down at the beach tonight?" He asked as the light turned green.

"Let's stop and talk I don't feel like getting hit." Duke nodded and we pulled into Ooki Mama's. I parked and turned off my convertible, smiling brightly as I sat on the passenger side's door. Duke pulled in next to me, as I hopped off. He got out and kissed me on the cheek.

"How are you today cutie?" I blushed at Duke's gesture. We had been going out a little over 2 weeks now. Who knew that Duke and I would end up dating? I know I certainly didn't see it coming.

"I'm good other." I said smiling. Duke was polite enough to me that he agreed that no mouth kissing until I was ready. He smiled and gave me a quick hug and smiled.

"So, are you going to the party at the beach tonight?" I smiled and nodded.

"I love parties, and since it is an out of school for the summer party, I am definitely going to go." Duke smiled and hugged me tightly before a release. I smiled and got in my car. "Well got to go see you there." I said smiling. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove home and went inside shutting the door.


	2. The Crash

Next CHAPPIE!!YAY! Okay anyways you will have to read the first chapter to this to under stand.

I couldn't wait for the party. I was so excited about being able to go out tonight. It's has been forever seen I was actually able to do something. I sat on my bed looking at the different outfits I had sprawled out on the floor. I couldn't decided between the Denim skirt and the two blue shirts complete with my leather boots, or the white skirt, brown shirt brown and flowered belt and flip flops. I was so excite about the party but I wanted to look nice. I smiled as I looked again in my closet before picking another outfit entirely. I smiled as I grabbed my Yellow shirt, black skirt to match, and my brown leather boots. I looked at all the different purses I had before deciding on not bringing one. I walked to the front of my mirror and looked at myself.

"Something's not right. Something is missing the question is what." She said looking at herself. She smiled as she thought a second. "I got it." She said as she walked into her closet trying to get to the back. She smiled when she found her purse from weeks ago. She dug around inside before pulling out a locket that Duke had given her on their first date. She smiled as she took another look. "Ha perfect, I wonder if the gang is going." She asked herself picking up the phone. She called around and found out that everyone that was going. Most of which were under classmen; the senior's graduated a couple of weeks before. Tea smiled as she left her room and ran down stairs, she kissed her mom bye and her dad.

"Have fun dear."

"And drive safe." said her dad smiling.

"I will mom and thank for letting me go. She said opening the door. "I love you guys, see you later." She said closing the door as she left the house. She put on her boots on the front steps before going own to her car. She hoped in and smiled as she started it. She pulled out of the drive way. She smiled as she drove down the street. She turned on her radio and sang along with the song as she turned a corner. She picked up her head set to her phone and put it in her ear as she answered her phone. She tuned down the radio just enough to hear Duke on the other end.

"Hey babe, where are you?" He asked as she heard someone in the background yelling.

"I am on my way to the party now, where are you?" She asked turning the corner.

"I am already there. I have been for about ten minutes." Duke said as he laughed.

"I am almost there, see you soon." She said hanging up. She turned the corner and smiled as she drove along the beach. She smiled as she seen a fire burning down below with a ton of people there. She smiled as she pulled into the parking lot next to Duke's car. She turned of the motor and smiled as she got out. She jumped over the parking guard and slid down to the party. She smiled as she noticed that Duke was playing football with a bunch of the other guys. She walked over and tackled him as someone yelled.

"What's the big- oh hey sweets. When did you get here?"

"Just now, mind if I play a different game with you?" She said winking.

"Lie what?" He asked as he got up and followed Tea. "Hey I'll play later guys." He said as Tea took him to the shoreline. She smiled and touched his arm.

"Tag your it." She said smiling as she ran off. She smiled as Duke followed after her. He laughed as he tackled her to the ground. Duke pinned her down and smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey now you're it." He said standing up and running away. Tea smiled and got up as she ran after him. She smiled as she played tag with duke for about half an hour before getting tired of it and sitting on the ground. She panted a bit as she sat down. She smiled as she watched duke start walking towards her. She smiled and then started laughing as he tripped over his own feet. He looked at her and pouted a bit as he got up and crawled over to her. She laughed at him a bit before smiling. He kissed her on the cheek before smiling again.

"This has been such a wonderful night Duke, thanks for being here with me. We really didn't do anything for the party, just came." Tea said as she snuggled into Duke's arms. She smiled and kissed him on the lips when he wasn't paying attention. She mentally smiled when he jumped before reacting to it. She pulled off a second or two later, when it seemed like an eternity. She smiled and looked at the sky, as it brightened up with random colors from different colored fireworks. She smiled and noticed that Duke was still staring at her. She smiled at him and turned his head towards the sky. "This has been the best night of my life and I will never forget it." She said as her cell phone rang. "Hold on I will be right back." She said standing up and walking away from Duke. "Hello?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey Tea, we need you at home. Come on." Tea sighed and huffed mentally in her mind.

"I am on my way." Tea said hanging up. Tea smiled and went over to Duke. "Sorry I got to go, I will see you later Duke. Hope you make it home okay." She said running away from him after kissing him on the cheek.

"See you later sweets." Duke said waving as Tea got in her car. Tea smiled as she started her car. She smiled and turned on the radio. She smiled and pulled out and drove down the street. She sang along to one of her favorite songs as she started to speed up. She smiled and started to drag around corners. She smiled and laughed as the song ended. She slowed down back to her usual speed and smiled as she continued her drive. She smiled as she turned the corner that was about seven blocks from her house. Tea smiled as a car swerved in and out of the lanes. Tea honked a few times before flashing her lights. The car swerved again and this time stayed in her lane. Tea screamed as she tried to stop, forcing the brakes to the floor. She stopped but didn't have enough time to get out of the car. Tea screamed again as the car slammed into hers. Tea screamed as metal rods and scraps penetrated her skin. She looked ahead of her to see the engine was smoking which meant it could burst into flames any second. The car stopped and a man got out of the car stumbling and looked into Tea's car. He laughed a bit hiccupping every two seconds not knowing what he had done. Tea was pinned down in her car as gas leaked from under it. Tea cried a bit as the pain overwhelmed her. She continued to cry until she smelled gasoline. She screamed and started freaking out. She calmed herself down for a second and thought.

"FIRE!!!! HELP FIRE!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" Tea screamed knowing that people would be looking for a fire. Tea screamed loud enough so that it hurt her throat. She looked around and seen people start pouring out of the different houses. She smiled as they started walking towards her car. That is until the engine burst, tea screamed again scared that she was going to die. She struggled to get loose as the metal tore her skin. She pray for mercy on her soul as the car was engulfed in flames. She screamed as she burned alive. Tea's spirit floated out of her and she watched the spectacle. She looked around and saw a person floating next to her.

"Poor girl, don't you think so." Asked the soul that was floating next to her; she looked at them and yelled.

"That was me, of course I feel sorry for myself. I had so much ahead of me. I was going to be a dancer and go to college, but no I just had to DIE!" Tea screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "What will mom say, what about daddy, and Duke, what is going to happen to him?" She asked herself as another spirit appeared.

"They will be just fine dear, now come with us. You need to get checked in."

"No. This isn't happening I am not dead." She said pinching herself. She opened her eyes and seen the same thing. "No it is true, I want to stay I want to see what happens to me, I want to see my mommy and daddy." She cried as she felt like the size of an ant under the foot of a giant. She cried and cried until she heard a car come to a screeching stop. She looked back to the scene and saw Duke, running over to her deformed body.

"No Tea, what happened? Come on wake up." Duke said as he started to cry. He helped to get her out of the car. He watched as Tea's parents arrived and her mother breakdown as soon as she saw what it was.

"No, My Baby, What happened to my baby." She half screamed and half cried. Tea watched as her father ran over to try and help get her out of the mutilated car. He cried and pulled at anything and everything he could to help get her out of the car. Tea watched as everything happened. She looked at the spirits and glared.

"Why did this happen, Why me?" She asked as they held out a hand to her each.

"Come with us and see." They said as they pulled her away from the accident. She cried as she went wanting to stay and figure out what happened but she would learn on e way or another she might have just gone with them. She cried as she sat in a gray room with two doors and a desk between them both.

"Tea garner." The man at the desk called. Tea stood and walked over and looked at his name plaque on the desk.

"Peter, wait peter as in pearly gate peter, opens the door to heaven or hell peter." She asked a little scared. He nodded and she looked at him do his work. She sat down ad looked at what he was doing.

"Well apparently you will become the next angel of death. Poor Azrael looks like their getting replaced, but with you. I don't get it." Saint Peter said looking at her funny.

"WAIT A SEC. I am becoming an angel of death. I can't do that I can't even kill a bug. I would even think of hurting someone more or less killing them." Tea said as Peter opened the door to his right.

"Go through there and get your first assignment." He said as Tea looked in. It was bright. She slowly walked through and looked around das she walked right up to god.

"Hello Tea." a feminine voice sang as Tea looked up and looked at god and he jaw dropped.

"So god is a woman." Tea responded as she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Tea your first assignment as an angel of death is that you must go collect the soul of these people." She said as she handed Tea a scroll and smiled.

"I don't think I can do this." Said Tea taking the scroll and looking at it. She sighed and walked off trying to think of something she could ask before leaving. She sighed again as she walked out and she suddenly started floating.

"Whoa hey what's going on here?" She asked as she tried to control it. She turned and looked over her shoulder and noticed that she had suddenly grown wings on her back out of no where. She wobbled a bit before finally getting the hang of it. Tea whined a bit before trying to accomplish anything.

R&R How is it so far, yea tea died and I made her, no I am not a tea basher just felt like doing it. Later


	3. The Book

Next CHAPPIE!!YAY! Okay anyways you will have to read the first and second chapter to understand this at all.

Tea floated down to earth with her appointed scroll in hand. She opened it and skimmed over the list of names. She looked at it oddly before rereading it. They were all people that did her wrong in one way or another. She looked at the list and it says how they were going to die.

"Valon, I don't recall him doing anything mean to me." Tea said out loud as she thought of everything. "Oh well I will do that one later." She said as she went to the next name on the list. She walked towards the coffee shop and walked in.

"Hey Roy, the usual." Tea said as she sat at the counter.

"Man there is no business today." Roy said as he looked at the shop that was "completely" empty. Tea looked at him and noticed that he seemed to look right passed her. She waved in front of his face and then smacked herself in the forehead. "Hey honey did you hear about Tea?"

"No, why, what happened?"

"She was in a car accident last night. It is said that she might be alive. At first they pronounced he dead." Roy said as Tea looked at him.

"WHAT?! I'm alive then why am I here?" Tea said as she forced herself up to heaven. She walked into Peter's office and walked in the door on the right. She walked in and walked passed everyone fuming mad. Everyone noticed and back away slightly, not wanting to disturb their perfect "life". She walked up to god and looked at her.

"I just heard that on earth I am still alive, is that true?" Tea asked kind of hoping it was.

"Well I wasn't going to do this, but this is a test for both you and everyone that loves you." God said as she handed tea a small book. "That list you hold is a death list but it is also a list of people who at one point in time did care for you dearly."

"Then Valon doesn't belong on this list, he doesn't love me. He loves Mai valentine." Tea said as she looked at the book. She grabbed it and opened it to the first page. They were scenes of what had happened in the past and the things that were happening at that moment. She flipped a couple of pages and frowned as she saw her mother asleep at her bedside and her father sleeping in a chair across the room. She turned to the next page to see Duke in the waiting room. He sat there with a flushed face and tear stained cheeks. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and looked at it. The nurse walked in and looked at him.

"Who is that for?" The nurse asked smiling at him. She looked at the box over his shoulder, waiting for an answer. Duke smiled and pulled out a ring and showed it to her.

"For the girl in room 321, she is in a coma and I am praying for her safe return to the living. So that a way I could ask her to marry me. I already asked her parents if it was okay and they saw it was. I was going to last night but she got into an accident." Duke said as Tea watched wide eyed. She stared at the ring and started crying. She hugged the book to her chest. She turned to the next page to find Valon walking with Joey to the hospital. She sat down and looked at the top of the page. She turned the page again and saw that this time the top of the page read Valon rather then Joey. She watched the page that was what was happening at the moment. She watched as Valon and Joey were aloud to go up to her room. She watched the page as words started to form on the bottom. She started to read them to herself quietly.

"I hope she's okay, I hope she doesn't die. I feel miss being able to see her. I wander how she's been doing?" They were all questions in his mind. She looked at the picture strangely as Joey walked in and woke her parents. He helped them to the waiting room as Valon stayed in the room. He looked at Tea's body on the bed it had tube's and IV's sticking out of every nock and cranny on her. He started to tear up as Joey came back in. Joey knocked and saw that Valon jumped. He walked over and rubbed his back for comfort as Valon looked at Tea's form.

"Tea wake up, your parents are both a wreck, Duke hasn't slept since it happened. Yugi and the whole gang miss you. We all want you to come home." Joey said as Valon left a vase of flowers in the room. He left the room along with Joey as Duke walked in. Tea turned back to Duke's page and watched as he sat next to her in a chair. She watched as he slipped the ring on her finger. She watched as he admired how it looked on her hand. She smiled at Duke as he took it off sticking it back in the box.

"I will wait for you forever. I never want to be without you." Duke said as he got up and kissed Tea's forehead. She smiled as she watched him leave. Tea gave the book back to god and put her head down.

"What must I do?" Tea asked knowing that if she was going to return something was going to happen.

"If you wish to go back to the world of the living now, I would have to warn you. You would no longer Love Duke. You would love the first person you see and that would end up being Valon. If you wish to still love Duke you will have to stay here a little longer. You will have to live as an angel for a month or two before you can return. You must take the lives of the people on a different list." Tea looked at god.

"But that's not fair. I want to go back now but I want to still love Duke like I do now." Tea said getting a little angry. She stomped her foot a bit and thought for a second or two. "I will stay for a little while longer." God nodded and handed Tea the other list. Tea fumed out her ears as she unrolled the scroll in her hands. Tea read the scroll and threw it to the floor. "No I won't do it." I would rather love Valon then kill the people on this list any day." Tea said as the scroll rolled on the floor.

Yes cliff hanger. Don't you just hate me right now?

R&R

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The saved boy

Alright I have done a lot on this story and I just got a bunch of great Ideas.

"I would rather love Valon then kill the people on this list any day." Tea said as the scroll rolled on the floor. The scroll rolled over and the names on the list were shown. The first name on the list was Joey Wheeler. Tea took in a deep breath as she thought of what she would say next. "I don't want to Kill People that have not done something wrong to me. Send me back now. I will suffer with the loss of my boyfriend and love someone else, but that is a price I must pay in order to keep my friends."

"I am truly sorry tea, you have already made your choice, you are going to stay for a little while longer and take the life of one of those who are precious to you." Tea dropped to her knees and cried as she looked down on the earth. She stood her scythe in hand and walked out of heaven to the office. She sighed going down to earth and heading towards domino. She flew down towards the park at high speed and held the list tightly as she slowed down and landed on a park bench. She looked over the list. It had a ton of names on it.

"Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, Mokuba Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Johnny Steps, wait a second Johnny, why is he on this list. He isn't precious to me no wait he is. If it wasn't for him I would have never been able to dance in front of the whole arcade and Yami for that matter. Yami never knew what DDR was until I danced. Mai Valentine, Maximillion Pegasus, and Seto Kaiba are all on this stupid list. I can take Pegasus' life, he's not that precious to me and it will get him all the more closer to his wife." Tea said as she flew towards duelist kingdom. She stopped as she saw Pegasus walking towards Duke's game shop. She turned around and followed him into the game shop and found duke at the front desk doing his job smiling to everyone that left, and as soon as they were out of view he would frown. Pegasus walked over and bowed his head.

"Devilin boy, I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you. I am still willing to fund your wedding day." Tea looked at Pegasus and sighed.

"Jesus H. Christ, why can't I get a break?" Tea screamed as she listened in.

"Here is the money for it and I hope that you will get better and I hope that Tea recovers." Pegasus said as he bowed and took his leave. Duke looked in the envelope and noticed that there was a ton of money in there. Tea looked at Duke as he sighed and watched Pegasus walk out the door. She smiled as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. She smiled and followed Pegasus. She followed him to his limo that was waiting for him. She got in first and smiled as Pegasus sighed too.

"I really hope that that girl is alright. She is so good for Devilin boy." He said as he took a drink of a fruit punch soda he grabbed from his mini bar. Tea took her chance and relaxed a bit. She followed him home that night and watched as he went to bed and fell asleep. She said a quiet blessing as she took his soul from his body and made it where he died in his sleep. She shook the Pegasus spirit and he woke up. He sat up and screamed.

"Tea is that you?" She nodded and looked at him. He looked at her and noticed she had wings.

"Oh no am I…dead." Tea nodded sadly. She grabbed his hand and took him to the office. "Where are we going?" He asked as she took him all the way up.

"We must get you checked in." She said as they appeared in front of a door. Pegasus went in and looked around.

"This reminds me of a detective's office." He sat down in a chair and peter looked up. Peter looked through his pages and smiled.

"Well looks like you have done what you needed to do have you?" Tea nodded and smiled as Peter handed Pegasus a white robe.

"You are going to be an angel Mr. Pegasus. We have had someone up here a long time waiting on you. She's your wife." Pegasus smiled and started crying as he walked with tea through the door. She smiled as he met up with his wife from so many years ago. She walked up to god and smiled as she bowed her head.

"Back already Tea? I didn't know you have been able to kill him with a valid reason that quickly." Tea smiled and nodded justifying her case.

"He fell asleep and he died in his sleep. My reason was to reunite him with his long lost wife from so many years ago." Tea said as she hung her head, hoping that her excuse was good enough so that she could go back down to earth in one piece.

"I am sorry Tea; Pegasus didn't mean enough to you that you would have given that reason. You just want to go home and I know it because you miss Duke. I am not stupid, you will have to take Pegasus back to the world and do someone else." Tea looked up and stared at God.

"Why do I have to take him back, he is so happy, for the first time in years, e is actually enjoying himself." Tea said pointing to him. She was right to; Pegasus had an actual smile on his face. He was happy and tea didn't want to have to take that happiness from him. She waited as God thought for a second.

"Fine you don't have to take him back, but hurry I will time you this time. If you don't do your job before your time then I will send you back and you will be alone, and Duke won't want to be with you. You must feel the pain that everyone else has felt since you have been gone, that is how it works." God said as Tea freaked out a bit.

"How much time do I have?" Tea asked as she readied her wings for take off.

"You have one week to get through someone on that list." God said as she looked at Tea. Tea grabbed the book of people that used to or still did love her. She nodded and flew down to Earth; she grabbed her list from a ribbon around her waist. She opened the scroll and looked among the people on the list that she had and sighed as she looked to the sky. She glared up at the sky before looking at the list again. She sighed and started walking away from the park. She floated down the street and read over the list trying to make up her mind as she passed the high school. She stared at the front doors for a second before looking away and seeing Kaiba's limo drive by. She followed it in wonder. He is never out this way especially on the weekend; he was usually out of town. She watched as he pulled into the hospital that she was staying at. She looked at him curious and seen that there was a tear in his eyes. He walked in and up to the front desk wiping away the tears and looked at the receptionist.

"Back again Mister Kaiba, Are you going to actually go in this time?" She asked aggravated. He must have been in and out all day. She floated close behind as he walked into the room that she was out cold in. Duke looked at him as he walked to the other side of the room. Tea stopped and stared at herself for a second before hugging Duke. She knew he couldn't actually feel it but she wanted to anyways. She floated over to the other side of the room and looked at who Kaiba came to see and found Mokuba laying on the bed. He peeked around the corner and looked at Duke.

"Has the Nurse already been here today?" He asked as Duke nodded. Duke must have been there all day t know that. Kaiba withdrew his head back into the curtain and looked at Mokuba. Kaiba sat down and grabbed his little brother's hand in hopes of getting him back. Tea watched as he cried a bit as she floated over his shoulder.

"Poor brother has no idea that I am right here." She heard; she turned to see Mokuba sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. She looked at him in wonder.

"How are you out here if you are still alive?"

"Same way you are. This is a special room. This is the only room in the entire hospital that has people in a coma. Can you believe it, we are the only ones in the entire hospital that are in comas." Mokuba said still sitting. "So what's with the funky get up and the wings, are you dead or something?" Mokuba asked as se stood and wobbled a bit.

"No I have to be the angel of death and have one week to kill someone on this list in order to come back to the living. If I don't finish in time she will send me back and I will be alone forever." Tea said looking over the curtain at Duke whom didn't look to well.

"I know what you mean; I have to do a task that is practically impossible." Mokuba said as he floated over to Tea. He looked over the curtain to see what she was looking at. "I have to get Seto to smile. The only way I know how to do that is to wake up, and I can't wake up until I get him to smile." Tea looked at him and laughed a bit.

"Oh I am sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. I am sorry though that is going to be hard. Do you have a time limit?"

"Yeah and I only have until tomorrow night to get it done. I can't think of anything." Tea smiled and looked at him.

"Can you get back into your body and move? Try that; See if you can move anything. If you can and try to get your brain activity up and going." Tea said smiling as he looked at his body. She flew down into it and tried to do something. He came back out and looked at her shaking his head. She smiled "Maybe you just need a little extra help." She said pushing him back into his body and tickling the sides. He laughed and squealed with laughter as he kicked and flopped on his back. He looked around and noticed that his fingers were moving and the scanner was speeding up. Kaiba looked at it and didn't know what was going on. He pushed the call nurse button and a nurse came in. She looked at it and smiled as the brain activity went up a lot.

"Mister Kaiba you should be a lot happier now. His brain activity has gone up and he is moving. He should be waking up soon." She said looking to him. Mokuba looked at his big brother as the nurse left. He watched as his brother smiled and started crying tears of joy. Tea smiled as Mokuba snapped a picture of it and smiled.

"Now I will be able to wake up." Mokuba said as he floated up to heaven. Tea smiled as she waited a few minutes. She watched as Mokuba floated back down. He hugged Tea and smiled. "Thank you, god said I am able to wake up now. Thanks to you and your ideas. I promise I won't forget this." Mokuba said as he smiled at her. He waved before laying into his body. Mokuba on the bed stirred a bit before slowly opening his eyes. "Seto is that you?" He asked as he looked at his brother who was now in tears again.

"Mokuba, your awake, oh my god thank you." Seto said as he hugged his little brother and smiled as he held him for the longest time before letting him go. "NURSE!" He yelled as he looked next to him and saw Tea's body and Duke sat there holding her hand. The nurse came in and she looked at him.

"What is it mister Kaiba I was just about to come in to…Oh my goodness, Mokuba Kaiba your awake. You woke sooner then I thought you would. Well that's just wonderful. I hope that you too are happier now but right now I need to take a few tests to see how Mokuba is doing." The nurse said as she brought a wheelchair into the room. Mokuba got in and sat down as he passed Tea's bed.

"Wait I want to see Tea." He said as he stirred the wheelchair closer to her. He rolled over and Duke looked at him and smiled as he stopped. "If it wasn't for Tea I wouldn't be awake right now. She is watching over you right now you know that right Duke. She isn't dead she is just in the middle of a big challenge; just as I was to make Seto smile. She helped make my brain activity go up. Seto she knew that you would be miserable without me, and she got the idea of how to fix me." Mokuba said looking up to his big brother. He smiled as he was pulled out of the room and Kaiba stood dumb founded.

"She'll wake up soon. I promise." Kaiba said as he left the room smiling. Duke watched Kaiba and his little brother leave before looking back to Tea. He stared for a second be sighing and tears rolled down his cheek.

"I sure hope so. I miss her and wish she was here." He said as he grabbed her hand and stared at her face.

Well I know short chapter but it is very significant. I promise anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. What do you think she will do? Will she kill people that she deeply cares for or give up the love of her life. Or will she run out of time?

R&R tell me what you think.


	5. The answer

Okay you all read last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it a lot or at least the saving Mokuba part. Now on to the next chapter.

Tea opened the scroll and read back over it. "Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, Mokuba Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Johnny Steps, Mai Valentine, and Seto Kaiba are all on this list. Well I couldn't take Mokuba or Seto because they just got each other back so scratch them. Definitely not Yugi he saved my life once already. Serenity that's a stupid type of no she is all that Joey has. Mai I don't think so she is how Yugi got his grandpa back. I guess Johnny Steps is the only one left." Tea said as she floated away from her body. She turned once more and frowned upon herself. She watched the Kaiba brothers leave and what Kaiba had said to Duke. She touched Duke's cheek before leaving. She was almost sick to her stomach, if she had one. She floated down to the arcade and in the front doors. "I wish I hadn't died that night." Tea said as she floated towards the DDR area. Tea watched as Johnny danced away his day. She stayed for the afternoon before realizing how good he had gotten since their last encounter. She sighed as she followed him home he looked in his mailbox before grabbing something.

"Alright finally, my acceptance letter came in." Johnny walked in his home and opened the letter. "Dear Mr. Steps, you have been accepted to join Julliard of New York for the field of dance. We hope that you will be able to make it here all the way from Japan." Tea listened to this and stomped her foot.

"DAMN IT! Why does he have to be just like me?" She smacked her head against his wall. She left his house and floated down the street fuming out of her ears. She stopped in her tracks and looked towards the sky. "Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath and threw the scroll on the ground. She stomped on it a few times before it twisted back into shape. Tea watched and screamed as she tried again. She tried a few more times before it started glowing. She grabbed it and picked it up looking at it. "A new name, Valon now too? Oh come on I can't kill anyone else, how could I kill, him how is he precious to me." Tea looked at the scroll and sighed as she remembered how he was precious to her. She thought over it and looked at the scroll for a while. She liked him at one time and it was about the time they met. She smiled to herself remembering the cute little crush she had on him. She thought that he was just so handsome and funny. Then he ended up working for darts and losing his soul. She grabbed the book from her side and opened it going to the page for Valon. She looked at it and saw that he was at his home and at his desk. She looked around and noticed she was just around his area. She floated around a bit before actually doing something. She decided against hurting Valon and floated into his apartment. She floated up the stairs and into his room. She went through the door and looked at him he sat at his window looking out. She floated over to him and caught a tear before it hit the ground. She touched his cheek and grinned sadly. She couldn't stand being the one that had to kill someone. She couldn't kill a fly let alone a person but she had to if she wanted to be with Duke. She stared for a second and without knowing what she was doing she leaned down and kissed Valon on the lips. She retrieved her mind snapping back to reality and pulling away quickly. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Why in the world did I just do that?" She asked herself as she shook her head. She turned to leave and felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned back around and looked to see Valon looking in her direction. She floated away from the area and Valon continued to look in that direction. She left as she heard Valon's voice follow her.

"Poor Tea, I wish she was alright." She left and fluttered crooked zigzags all the way to the park before sitting down on one of the swings. She sat down shaking and not because she was cold.

"Why did I do that?" She asked looking to the ground just beyond her feet. She shook her head again trying to get a weird feeling out of her. She sat confused on why she had kissed Valon. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she didn't like it. She didn't like Valon at the point in time. She knew that see used to a lot, but she didn't anymore. She didn't think so anyways and she was losing her mind over this. She sat in silence at this moment thinking of why she felt this way around him. She stared at the ground. She looked in her book of people that was around her waist. She flipped through the book and saw a new page that she hadn't noticed before. She looked at the picture and then looked at the title. "LOVE OF MY LIFE, WHAT THE HELL?!" She asked herself out loud as she noticed the picture was of Valon. She looked to the page of Duke and noticed that he was still in the hospital room. She closed the book and threw it to the ground. She opened her wings grabbing the book. She flew to heaven and walked in the office. "Open that fucking door now Peter please!" She growled. Peter opened the door to heaven. She walked in and stomped all the way up to God.

"What's this all about? She said throwing the book at her feet so that it would open to the proper page.

"Well apparently Valon is the Love of your life." Tea fumed.

"No he is not. I don't love Valon I am in love with Duke. You put this in here didn't you?" Tea hollered as she started to make a scene.

"I didn't put this here, I don't control the book, and your heart does. I don't force you to do anything your heart feels this not my will." God said getting a little frustrated. Tea shook her head.

"That's not possible I love Duke not Valon. I am in love with Duke and I will never love Valon ever again. I did that once and he was taken from me and I never saw him again. That is not until today and yesterday I can't believe that I am seeing these things. I don't love Valon."

"You may not believe it now but you will soon come to believe that you do. I know it because I am god and I know everything I hope that you will soon figure this out." God said as she stood and started to walk towards an extra large bed.

"Now if you don't mind I am heading to bed. I have to get some sleep every now and then. So you also must go rest and figure out what you are going to do." Tea growled once before floating away. She grabbed the book going back through the door.

"Peter I am sorry for yelling at you earlier I was out of line I am just so frustrated." Tea said leaving not waiting to see if he accepted her apology. She Sighed upset as she floated back down to earth in hopes of trying to figure out what to do for this stupid stunt she was trying to pull on the world. She didn't want to lose Duke, but she didn't want to have to kill anyone either. She stared at the book and stopped where she was in the air. She opened the book and flipped to the page in the book that had Valon as the love of her life. She stared at the picture and thought of all the good things that Duke had done for her and noticed that the picture did not change at all. She looked around and tried to find something to make the book picture change to what she wanted it to be. She looked around some more and noticed that Valon was out walking around. She floated down to him only to have him walk right through her. She looked at him and stared curious as to why he stopped and looked behind him. Was he able to feel her presence?

"Tea?" He asked as Tea backed away slowly. Valon shook his head and then continued walking away. She sighed as she followed him to his house. She watched as he pulled a pack of gum from his pocket. He tossed it on the counter before sitting on the couch. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Wait a second he's calling Joey I wonder why?" Tea asked as she watched.

"Hey Joey how is she doing? Really is that so. I understand I know that Joey!" He hollered standing up and starting to pace the room. "I know I am sorry about yelling I am just so worried about her I don't want to lose her. Not again. I loved her once you know that right? Well then call me if she gets any better. No Joey I don't want to see her like that Tea's to nice to be in that condition. Later." Tea watched as He hung up the phone. She took her time registering in her mind what was going on and was shocked. She didn't understand. If Valon had loved her once before which was only possible if he loved her when she loved him then why did he go and protect Mai for so long and not her.

"What in the world? I had no idea that he loved me." She left the house and went to the hospital and was curious as to what Duke thought of her. She flew towards the hospital quickly. She stopped in mid air as she saw duke walking into his game shop. She followed close behind. She floated behind him as she looked over his shoulder. She saw him pull out a notebook. He sat on his bed and wiped his face clear. He opened the book to the first page and grabbed a pencil.

"Well I have decided what to do if they were to have her get off of the ventilator. If they ask me I will say take her off. It what she would want me to do?"

"WHAT?! That's not what I would want at all. Duke, are you fucking retarded?" She asked as she smacked him in the back of the head. She flew away and went to the park. She sat in the swing from earlier on and sighed. She went to Duke's house and went up to his room. She found him finally sleeping for the first time in a week. She flew into his head and grinned as she ended up into his dream. She found him at a funeral and noticed that he was crying and there was a couple along with him as he sat crying that were also crying. She fluttered down and noticed that it was her parents. She went to Duke and tried to tap his shoulder trying to get his attention. She wasn't even able to touch him. She screamed at the top of her lungs before smacking him. She wanted to be seen. She wanted to be heard. She to be loved and not forgotten, not just tossed to the side.

I know nothing really important but I had to get this up on the computer before I lost it.


End file.
